Brothers
by kogalove
Summary: Lofoten loves Sealand but her brothers dont like her dateing what is she going to do.


I do not own Hetalia just my oc

Country/state/city/town:Lofoten (a town in Norway)

Human name:Astrid

Hair:Blonde with the same curl as Norway

Eyes:Blue

Clothes:A dark blue shirt with a light blue scarf thing like Norway's a light blue skirt a yellow jacket dark blue socks and blue mud boots.

Crush:Sealand

Pets:A red fox named Viva

*Her older brothers are Norway,Iceland,and Jan Mayen (one of my other OCs)

* Little sister is Alta (another OC)

*She fights with Norway alot but they are very close

*Start Story*

I ran around the backyard playing tag with Sealand and Mayen sat on the deck with the others,Viva was curled up into a red ball asleep in a sunny part of the deck.I yelped as Alta tackled me smiling and yelled "Tag your it!" I smiled and got up and started to chase Sealand.I lept onto him and yelled "Tag your it,Sealand!" he laughed,but then a stern voice said "All three of you time to eat." Alta yelled "Ok uncle Sweden."and ran up the steps and sat down with Gry (Alta's Elkhund) next to her, Jan Mayen sat with his artic fox Askel wraped around his neck.I sat in between Sealand and Finland, I smiled as Viva ran over and climbed up me and wraped herself around my neck.

After we ate we had a fire going and it was like when the whole family was a whole before Sweden and Finland chuging a beer,Norway scolding Denmark,Alta on Sweden's lap, Finland trying to get Iceland and Jan Mayen to smile,and me and Sealand messing around. I couldent ignore my feelings for the blonde,but i tryed to act normal and he never suspectes a it got dark Denmark said "Ok kids time for beddie bye." I jumped up and said "Were not kids!Well Alta is..but me and Sealand arent so shut dont have a bed time right Oni-chan."I turned to Norway he noded and I looked at Iceland and he noded I smirked and turned back to Denmark "See told you."he smirked and picked me and Sealand up and held us upside down Alta laughed Sealand was shouting and so was I till Norway said "Let them you three off to bed."As Denmark put us down we all huged everyone and went to bed.

I was sad when Sealand had to go back to jerk-England and Finland and Swedenhad to go to there house.I sat next to Alta as Jan Mayen read to us Askel was on Jan Mayen shoulder,Gry was laying down with her head in Alta's lap,and Viva was in my the story Alta jumped up and said "Astrid loves Sealand."I gasped and yelled "Shut up!" and covered her Mayen was quiet alot,but he always said if I dated someone he would kill the boy so did Iceland and Mayen stared at me then yelled "Iceland!Norway!"They walked in and Norway said "What is it Mats you dont really yell."guess what I found out are little sister likes Sealand."it was quiet and I was blushing bright red Norway said "I knew it was true I just dident want to belive it."he started paceing and Iceland was muttering to himself in the corner Denmark was cheering Alta was laughing and Jan Mayen was fumeing.I said wanting to calm them down "Guys I can like who I dont be mad."

Iceland was first to reply "Fine you can date him,but if he hurts you i'll stick a harpoon up his ass."I noded and everyone calmed down there was a knock at the door then Sweden and Finland came in Finland smiled "Awww my little niece is in love." I blushed bright red and Sweden said "So my niece loves the "nation" me and my wife takes care of...I dont like it."I blushed and said "Just shut up about it."then I walked out with Viva on my shoulder.

I sat on my bed reading till my phone rang I answered it and my heart skiped a beat when I heared "Hi Astrid.I got boared here at jerk-England's and wanted to talk."I smiled and said "Hey Peter."we talked for awhile till there was a knock on my door and Icelands voice came threw saying "Time for bed get off the phone."I was disapointed and said "Sorry Sealand I got to go to to you ?"he said and I could hear the slight disapointment in his voice as he said "'ll talk later."I hung up and put on my pjs of blue shorts and a blue tank top,I climbed into bed with Viva curled up next to me.I fell asleep thinking of Sealand.

When I woke up I walked into the kitchen to see Norway cooking in a light blue night shirt and night pants,Iceland reading the newspaper in brown night pants and shirt, Denmark in just boxers with his flag on it he was talking to Norway but his words were falling onto deaf ears,and Alta siting in Jan Mayen's lap her wearing pink night pants and shirts and him wearing black night was always a slow morning I sat down as Norway served the breakfest in the middle of eating Iceland said "Finland is comeing over later with cant come he has some things to take care of at his home."I nearly choked on the pancake in my mouth Denmark patted my back and I noded telling him silently I was ok.

Later there was a knock at the door and I answered it and was huged by Sealand I giggled and huged back then I huged Finland.I sat in the liveing room watching tv with Sealand,Jan Mayen was reading in the chair and Alta was playing with a stuffed bunny on the then took my hand and I looked up at him and smiled and he smiled back I heared a hiss from Jan Mayan and we looked away from each we kept are hands connected we both felt Jan Mayan's glare on us till Iceland came into the room saying "Mats leave your sister alone,come on i'm going to the store for to Alta."Alta screeched in joy and ran after Iceland Jan Mayan left with a linggering glare at Sealand.

After they left we stayed like that for alittle bit till Sealand said "Astrid,what do you think of me."it came out of the blue and startled me I studered out a answer "Y-your a good friend and your kind an-"he cut me off by saying "No.I mean do you think of me as more then a friend."I blushed and said looking down "I-I like you...more then a friend."Then I felt a hand pulling my head to look at him and I was met with soft lips.I was shocked,but soon kissed back he smiled into the we pulled away for air he said "So will you be my girlfriend." I smiled brightly and replyed "Yes,Peter I will." he smiled and kissed me I kissed back then we heared from the other room Norway shout "Both of you stop it!"we quickly pulled away then heared Denmark say "Dont listen to him go on!HA dont hit me!" I laughed and so did smiled at each other.


End file.
